Cheeky Lingerie
Cheeky is an American lingerie retailer based in Georgia. They offer bra-fitting services. Products Bras Cheeky carries bras in bands 28 to 56 and cups AA to KK (UK). Brands they carry include: *Affinitas Intimates brands Affinitas and Parfait *Anita *Blush *Eveden brands Fantasie, Freya, Elomi, and Goddess *Felina *Fit Fully Yours *Panache brands Cleo, Panache, and Sculptresse *The Little Bra Company Cheeky carries nursing bras from brands Panache, Elomi, and You! Lingerie, as well as sports bras from Panache and Elomi. Swimwear Cheeky sells bra-sized swimwear as well as coverups. Brands they carry include: *Curvy Kate *Elomi Apparel Cheeky sells an assortment of apparel, including loungewear, dresses, tops, bottoms, Contact information *'Address:' 325 Northside Drive East, Statesboro GA 30458 *'Hours:' **Monday-Saturday: 10am - 9pm **Sunday: 1pm - 6pm *'Phone:' +1 (912) 871-4466 *'Email:' cheekystatesboro@gmail.com Reviews See more reviews at: ---- ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30FF/G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-46 A-K (or so) ::Comments about store experience: : Fitters were very friendly! They do not use measuring tape to size, but do know all the signs of a well-fitting bra, and checked that the band was snug on the loosest hooks, didn't ride up, gore tacked, scoop and swoop, etc. They also carry a limited amount of bra-sized swimwear. Basically, it's a small store, but what they have going is amazing. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember my fitter's name ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was very knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was not very pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : I wish I could remember her name! She was so sweet and helpful, very knowledgeable, not pushy. She did choose the bras I tried on, though. All I said was I wanted a nude t-shirt bra, so I suppose I should have asked for something more specific if I wanted it, which was my fault. ---- ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I am not sure if I correctly sized at this store ::I was able to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-56 AA - K ::Comments about store experience: : Really friendly and knowledgable staff. . ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember my fitter's name ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not very pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ---- External links *Cheeky on Facebook *Cheeky on Instagram *Cheeky on Pinterest *Cheeky on Twitter See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer Category:Offline retailers Category:Online retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:American